IMPRINTING
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Tala isn't your normal werewolf. She is a hybrid. The only one of her kind. But she would never thought that she would ever see the Cullens in La Push. She and them use to be friend till she asked them for help. But they let her down. Tala heard about Imprinting but didnt know to much about it. Till a young wolf Imprints on her. Rated M for Language and maybe Lemons not sure.
1. The Beach & The Imprint

_**This is a Twilight story. Its going to be four months after the fourth book and there is going to be a OFC. I don't own anything but the OC's and plot. I hope you like it. My OFC is going to be different form the book. This is going be back in 2006 and up since the books were placed in that time.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beach & The Imprint **_

_**No One's POV**_

The Cullen's were invited to one of the La Push Beach's. Cause Jacob wanted Renesmee to join in with them.

It was a cloudy day so the hole family could come. The pack and their mates were there to.

Some of the Cullen's were playing soccer with some of the wolfs. The wind blew and Carlisle turned his head so fast that it looked weird.

"Whats wrong?"

Esme said to her love.

"I know that scent. But it can't be can it?"

Edward came over to him cause he smelt her scent as while.

"Carlisle have you heard anything from her?"

He asked him. But Carlisle shook his head.

"Not since that night."

Jacob came over to look at them.

"Whats up with you two?"

Carlisle turned back and smiled at him.

"Sorry Jacob but something from our past just came back."

Jacob sniffed the air.

"Oh her? She just moved to La Push last month. She came over to my house a few days before she moved in. She asked my father if it would be ok to move to the old house deep in the woods."

He looked at Renesmee before going on.

"It seems like they knew each other. But after dad said it was ok she moved in a few days later. I didn't get a good look at her or a name. But her scent is all over the woods and at the beach's."

Then he walked back to Renesmee. Then some one was came down a path.

Yep it was Tala and she had her earplugs in and something on her back. It looked like she didn't see them.

She sat on a huge rock and pulled out a sketching book and started to draw. Carlisle watched her for a while.

Then she froze and turned her head towards them. Her eyes locked on his then she growled and jumped down.

A little bet to graceful for her. Then she took off running.

"I don't think she forgave us."

Edward said.

"Could you read her mind?"

Carlisle said to him. But he shook her head.

"She blocked me but if she is here maybe we can go and see her."

Carlisle smiled and nodded his head.

_**Tala's POV**_

I didn't think I would see them there. But when I smelled that sweet scent I hoped it wasn't them but I was wrong.

I looked at him, growled then left. I ran all the way back to my house that was deep in the woods.

My dog tags were hitting me in the face as I ran. I thought I would run out my rage but it didn't help.

So I turned on some heavy metal and started to work out. I got done with 250 push up.

Then I did a hand stand and started to do push up like that. That's when I heard a twig snap.

I didn't stop doing my push ups. When I got done with that I laid down on the cool wooden deck.

They started to come out of the woods. I looked to the side there was some wolfs and the Cullens.

Coming towards me. I jumped up to my feet.

As I looked at the wolfs a Sandy color one stopped me in my tracks. _She_ took one look at him and she wanted him.

I shook my head and growled at me self as I walked in my house and slammed the door. My back was up against the door as I slid down the door.

My weird heart was beating faster then normal. I could hear them out side.

The sandy color wolf didn't know what just happened to him. The other ones were trying to tell him what just happen to him.

He Imprinted on me and I never met him before. _She _wanted him for our mate and I didn't have a say in it.

Before I could think about it more something wasn't right. Something was in my house and I didn't like it.

I got up and sniffed around. The scent was blood, wolf and evil.

I pulled out my gun and followed the scent up stairs. My feet didn't make a sound as I made my were from room to room.

Then there was only three rooms left. One was mine but it was down the hall towards the front of the house.

But before I could cheek the next room four werewolfs came out of a room. I turned to run but shooting over my shoulder.

_**Seth's POV**_

When I laid my eyes on her my heart started to beat fast. And all I wanted to do was to please and protect her.

I didn't know what was happing and the other was telling me that I imprinted. Before I could say or do anything we heard gun shots.

We were about to run towards the house. But then she busted threw her window twisting in the air so she could shoot better.

When she landed she slid still shooting.

"Fuck."

She said as the gun was out of ammo. Then she pulled out a huge knife.

Two wolfs came threw the window after her. She was bleed but she ran towards them staying low as she ran.

The first wolf she dodge to the left and stabbed the knife into its head like it was made out of butter. The second wolf howled in rage and took off towards her.

She didn't have time to pull out her knife. The wolf lunged at her and they flew back a few feet.

I didn't have time to move when it sank its fang into her shoulder. She screamed out in pain and I started to move but Carlisle spoke out.

"Don't get in her way. She wouldn't like it if you help her out."

I couldn't stand there watching him rip her apart. Then she kicked the huge wolf off her and she flipped over.

Blood was pouring out of her shoulder. The male wolf got to his feet and took off again and she did the same but as they jumped at each other she phased.

I was in shock that she was a wolf but she didn't smell like one. She was bigger then us and her pelt was pure white.

But she blood that was poring out of her shoulder stained her white fur. She was much bigger then the male wolf.

She sank her fangs into his neck blood poured out. She didn't let go till he stopped moving.

Then she looked at us as she licked her black lips. Her icy blue eyes locked on mine but I could see she was fighting with her self.

Then she turned and changed back as she walked back to her house. But when she was back in her human form clothes slid over her body.

"Tala let me look at her shoulder."

Carlisle said to her. She stopped with her back still towards us.

"Fuck off Cullen."

She said in a deadly voice. I heard most of the Cullens growl at her.

"Its fine she has the right to talk to me like that. But sooner or later she has to forgive me."

She balled her fisted up.

"I will never forgive you or him. I needed your help and you two left me there to die."

When she turned to look at him and her eyes were a bloodred and they look like they were glowing a little. Carlisle and Edward took a step back.

Then she looked at me and her eyes turned back to a icy blue. She turned back and walked into the house. . .


	2. Seth & Tala

_**Chapter 2: Seth & Tala**_

_**Tala's POV**_

After I patched my self up and fix the window. I grabbed my guitar and went to the roof.

I sat there playing it. I saw someone come out of the woods.

It was a boy and a wolf. I watched him but he stopped half way and just looked at me.

When our eyes locked I knew this was the sandy wolf that imprinted on me. I put my guitar into my room the jumped off the roof.

I walked up over to him. We looked at each other for a long time.

I didn't know what to say. If _she_ want him then I would give it a shot.

But I never fell in love before. So I don't know what to say.

"Hi my name is Seth Clearwater."

He said to me as he rubbed the back of his neck. I didn't mean to giggle but it just slipped out.

His face turned red and he turned to leave. I put my hand on his broad shoulder. "Please don't go. Sorry it just slipped out. My name is Tala Blood."

I said to him. He smiled at me.

"You have a very pretty name Tala."

My face turned red.

"Would you like to come in for something to drink?"

I asked as I moved some of my dark red hair out of my face.

"I would like that."

We turned to walk back he held out his arm to me. I blushed as I slid my arm into his.

I looked sideways at him and his face was red to.

I made us some tea.

"Sorry I like tea if you don't I have lemonade or soda?"

I said but he just smiled.

"No tea is find. I know this is weird."

I took a drink before talking.

"I know but we can make the best out of this. But I never even had a boyfriend. And I don't know how this works."

I said even though my mother was the first werewolf. But I never got the change to meet her.

She died a few days after I was born.

"The other guys that imprinted told me what they went threw. They said when we imprint nothing else matter. All we think about is her, what ever she needs us to be that's whar we become for her. A brother if she needs that or a friend or a lover and we are always a protector."

He was talking fast. Like he wanted to get this all out and he was shy.

"That feels like it. But has there ever been a wolf imprinting on another wolf?"

I asked him.

"Will we never had a girl wolf till my sister phased and then you."

I looked at him.

"Really?"

I said cause I thought there was girls to. But then again they weren't really werewolf more like shape-shifters.

Dad said that mom had a soft spot for the Quileute. So she gave them the gift. "Yes really. But I didn't think there was any other werewolfs like us in the world." Seth said. I smiled at little.

"Will your not really werewolfs more like shape-shifters. Cause you don't have to change under the full moon."

I said as I looked out of the window.

"Yeah I guess that's true."

I knew I gave something away but I didn't know what.

"So you're a werewolf? I mean the real kind of werewolf?"

Seth said in a low voice.

"Yes and no I'm a hybrid. I just take more after my werewolf mother."

I said in a low voice. Will my mother was more werewolf then the other side.

"What kind of hybrid are you?"

Deep down I wanted to tell him. It was like I could tell him anything.

"I don't think you want to know and I don't think I'm ready to talk about that. . . .just yet."

I said and Seth put his hand on top of mine.

_**Seth's POV**_

When I got up that morning I didn't tell any one were I was going. They told me I should wait before talking to her.

But I couldn't wait I wanted to be with her. I walked all the way to her house.

I stopped before I walked out of the woods. Tala was playing a guitar it was beautiful.

Then she jumped down and we stared at each other for a long time then I told her my name and she did the same. Tala asked me in for tea and we stated to talk.

"Its ok when your ready to talk. I'm here for you."

She looked at my hand and smiled. I still had my hand on hers.

I thought she would move her hand but she didn't. That made me happy.

There was a lot of things I wanted to ask her. But I didn't know if I should or not. Maybe I should wait. I'm still new to this.

"I love your smile."

Tala said out of nowhere. My face turned red and my smile got bigger.

"Thanks but I like your's better."

Now her face went red. It was cute how her face turns pink or red.

"So Seth umm what would you like to talk about?"

Tala said in a shy voice. I smiled and took a drink of my tea.

"I would like to get to know you better but I don't know if I should ask you questions or not."

She smiled a little.

"What about you ask your questions and if I don't feel like answering it I will say pass. Is that ok?"

She asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok what is your favorite color?"

I said.

"My favorite color is a whitish blue."

Tala said. I smiled more.

"What do you like to for fun?"

It took her a while.

"I like to swim, run, read, write, sing, play music, blade, watch movies, hunt, work on my cars and bikes and draw/art."

She smiled.

"That's good. I heard you playing and it was really good."

Tala's face turned red.

"Whats your favorite time of day?"

I said.

"While that's a hard one. I like the night but I also like the early morning for running. What about you?"

I had to think about that.

"I have to say around dawn."

Tala smiled. We talk for a few hours.

Then we heard a wolf howl.

"I guess they finely found out that I came here." I said as I got up.

"Are you in trouble for coming here?"

She said.

"They said I should wait a while before coming here. But I wanted to see you. I better get going."

I said as she walked me to the door.

"Will you are welcome here any time."

Then she kissed my cheek and I walked down the steps. Heading into the woods is were I saw my pack waiting for me. . . .


	3. The Pack & Tala

_**Chapter 3: The Pack & Tala**_

_**No One's POV**_

Seth walked up to Sam and Jacob.

"Sorry that I disobey you Sam and Jake but I had to come. Tala didn't mind me coming."

Seth said. Then a twig snapped and they all looked back.

Tala was standing there.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but I couldn't help but to hear what you were thinking."

They didn't know what she was talking about.

"I can hear wolfs thoughts even if I'm in my human form. I'm sorry for what you saw yesterday, I'm not like that most of the time. I been around for a while and I have some enemy's. But that's why I came here. They wont come here cause this is a neutral place. Only the rogue wolfs will come but its not more then four but I can take care of them. And they wont hurt anyone, they only want me that's why I moved out here. So no one will get hurt."

Tala said as she hung her head.

"I'm very sorry if I got Seth in trouble. Its not that I don't like you all its just that seeing Edward and Carlisle. Brought back some very painful memories. I hope you can for give me alphas and don't punish Seth."

Seth didn't get why she was saying this. It was he that came on his own.

Sam must have thought something.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Let just say I need their help but they didn't want to get involved. If it wasn't for a very good friend of mine I wouldn't be here." She said in a low voice. Sam didn't want to push her and Jacob just wanted to know what they did to piss her off so badly.

That she didn't want anything to do with them. Tala looked at Seth and smiled at him.

"I don't care if you all hang with them. And I hope we can get to know each other. I haven't been around wolfs in a very long time and I miss it a little."

She said in her shy voice. But Leah didn't like that her brother imprinted on someone at his age.

Tala could feel what Leah was feeling.

"And I would like to get to know the female wolf in your pack. Since she is the first female in your pack I would like to see how she is taking to it and how she feels about it. And it would be nice for two females to hang out."

That took them all by surprise cause Leah has a temper. Since what happened between her and Sam.

She just got madder and madder about what happened. Cause of that she phased and from that she found out why Sam left her for Emily.

But that still didn't help cause they all can hear each others thoughts in wolf form. And being Sam's ex didn't help to.

But Leah was the most shock out of them. She never had anyone wanted to hang with her.

The pack didn't want to be around her more then they have to be. And Leah never met another female wolf before.

So she wants to see how Tala lives and ask her questions about being a female wolf. Then Sam asked Tala to meet them all at the beach that night.

Cause Billy was going to tell the new wolf the legends since they phased. But Edward, Bella, and Renesmee was going to be there, cause Jacob and Renesmee imprinted and he wanted her to be there.

Tala had to think about it but if Edward stayed away from her she would go. Sam nodded and told Jacob to tell Edward to stay away from her.

Then the pack turned to leave and Tala walked the same way. She was going to go to the beach and draw more.

Seth walked beside her and he wanted to hold her hand. But he didn't know if he should or not. Tala leaned against him and his face went pink.

Leah was watching them and she was a little bit happy that he was happy. . . .more happy then she seen him.

_**Tala's POV**_

At the beach I sat on a rock a little bit away from the rest. I watched them all having a good time.

I smiled as I drew them. First I did them all then I moved to the couples and then the rest.

Billy looked good for his age. I was deeply sadden when I found out that Sarah died.

The last time I was here I met Sarah and Billy. They were dating and she became a good friend of mine.

I left a few years after meeting them. Sarah was a artist and it was she that got me into it.

I shook my head and went back to my drawing. I have to go to her grave sometime this week.

Billy wanted to wait till every one was done eating to tell the storys. Seth came over to me.

"Aren't you going to eat Tala?"

Seth asked me. I smiled at him.

"I'm not that hungry but you should eat."

I said as he sat next to me looking at my drawing. I was drawing Sam and Emily. "That's really good."

He said and my face burned from his comment. My wolf was please with it and she want to know more about him.

But I didn't want to ask him stuff. . .while at lest not yet. I was still getting us to having someone around that will be more then just a friend in time.

The only one that was around me after my father was killed was Steve. But I haven't seen him in years.

"Why are you over here for and not with us? I now its cause of Edward but he is good with his word not to bother you."

I put my head on his arm.

"I cant see them all if I'm to close. I like to be far away so I can see them all and draw want I see. If you are to close you miss things look at this."

I showed him a picture of Sam and Emily cuddling but it was their love is what I drew. You could see that in the drawing.

"Wow that is really good. I just wish my sister could find someone."

Seth said more to him self then to me. I looked over at Leah.

She was sad and mad at the same time.

"I wish I could say I knew how she feels. But I really don't. But I do hope she finds happiness soon. I don't like to see her sad like that."

I said as I drew her. Her eyes made me want to cry.

There was so much sadness in them that it hurt my heart. . . .


	4. Enter The Witch & Werewolf

_**The part about the Quileute History that Tala tells her self as she listens to Billy is from "the twilight saga: the official illustrated guide" most of the things I put here this story will come from that book. But not all of it is going to be by the book. So if some of the things that don't go along with it. There are parts that is will made up from what is in the books. That how I wanted it to be. And I will say this again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT TALA AND MY OCS. THE REST BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYERS.**_

_**Chapter 4: Enter The Witch & Werewolf**_

_**Tala's POV**_

Leah had to go some were. When every one was done eating. Billy was ready to tell the legends of the Werewolfs and Vampires.

I was still on my rock listing and drawing what I was hearing. But I knew the Legends from heart:

_**The Quileute's have a detailed history of how they came to be shape-shifters and how that aspect of their nature was focused by their first contact with vampires. The early Quileute's had the ability to use astral projection. **_

_**This ability led to a coup, the rightful chief put his spirit into the body of a wolf. His progeny were able to assume wolf form as well. **_

_**The first time a vampire or "cold one" as they call them. Entered the Quileutes land. The tribe discovered that their wolf protectors were able to kill vampires. **_

_**But the main focus of the Quileute wolves. Over time the Quileute warriors gained the ability to assume wolf form only if vampires triggered the reaction. **_

_**This was passed down through storytelling. Originally the entire tribe would learn the account; but last on it became more secretive. **_

_**Passed only from werewolf descendants to the nest generation of potential werewolfs. But it was my mother that gave them the ability to astral project. **_

_**She knew their fate that's why she gave them the gift. She knew that one day they will become shape-shifters.**_

Then something pulled me out of my thoughts. I put down my sketch book.

I could smell black magic. The others didn't look like they notice it.

Seth notice that I was on my feet. Then the others were looking at me as while. Billy looked at me.

"Whats wrong Tala?"

But then someone came flying threw the air. Sliding in to a stop a few yards away from us.

Then it came flying and landing if from on him. Before any one could do anything I ran towards them.

The witch was about to deliver the final blow. But I got in front of him and put up a barrier before she could finish him off.

At first she was shocked but after she saw who I was. She was about to run when I moved and snapped her neck.

Then I turned to the guy that was passed out. The other came running besides Bill. Who was looking over here with worry.

"Who was she and who is this?"

Sam said as I put my head to the guys chest.

"She was a witch and this guys is a werewolf and his in very bad shape. If I don't get this black magic out of him he's going to die."

I had tears in my eyes.

"This guys is a very good friend of mine."

I said and I started to extract the magic from him. The others were watching me as I worked on him.

"Please Steve don't leave me. You cant leave me like this."

I said to him.

"As your alpha I command you that you cant die."

I said with as much power as I can.

"Yes alpha."

Steve said in a very weak voice. I smiled as I worked faster. The others just watched me more with out talking.

Seth was the closest one to me. I looked at him.

He looked sad and I had to remember to tell him that he was just a friend.

When I got out most of the black magic they helped me take him back to my place. Once he was stable I walked out side and both of the packs were there.

"Can you please tell us what just happened?"

Sam said and he held Emily. Since they were so nice to let me live here I sat down. "Will since werewolf, shape-shifters and vampires are real. You should have know that other myths should be real to. There are good witches or white witches but there are very few of them. And there is black witches and there are more of them. They love to bring pain and suffering to all. They don't like other witches except there own family. But that is still a iffy. Black Witches power comes from the deaths of there victims. Werewolfs are one of the most power beings that they love to use. And that there are a lot of."

I said and they all were looking pale.

"You don't have to worry you are more like shape-shifters and they wont go for you if they don't have to."

I looked at Renesmee who was asleep in her mothers arms.

"But if they can get there hands on a hybrid there power is so powerful that they can destroy a country. But the younger Black Witches don't know about them or how to find them. But the older ones does but I been hunting them down. It's a good thing that Witches are jealous of each other."

I said as I leaned on Seth. Taking out black magic takes a lot out of me.

"How could you take out the black magic out of him?"

Bella asked me. I looked and smiled at her.

"Only someone with magic can do it. On my fathers side had a few blood witch's in the family. Like you guys its passed down."

I said in a low voice.

"You are a witch?"

Paul asked me. I looked at him.

"No really if I studied when I was younger I could have but I chose be like my mother."

I said with a small smile.

"What was your mother?"

Emily asked me. I knew she didn't mean to bring her up and she didn't know that I didn't like talking about her.

"What my father told me about her. She was a powerful pure blood werewolf. But he didn't really know about her parents cause she didn't like to talk about them. She might have been a pure blood but she was a hybrid that turned out to be a werewolf."

They didn't get what I was talking about and that was a good thing.

"In time I will tell you want that means. Lest just say that with out her no wolfs would be here today."

I said as I fought sleep.

"That guy in there his name is Steve. After my father was killed I found Steve and saved his life. After that day we became a small pack. But some years back he wanted to take off on his own and I let him."

Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I jerked awake breathing hard.

"Don't sit up so fast."

I looked over at Emily.

"How long have you been here Emily?"

I said in a dry husky voice. She handed my a glass of water.

I chugged it down.

"I been here since you passed out two days ago."

I looked at her.

"Sorry about that. Black Magic takes a lot out of me. How is Steve?"

I said as I put my head back on the pillow.

"His doing fine but he is still out cold."

She sounded worried but I knew Steve he's a fighter and sleep helps us heal. "Where is every one at?"

I asked her. She smiled down at me as she put a cool rag on my forehead.

"They are raiding your kitchen again and I'm sorry about that."

I started to giggle but stopped cause it hurt.

"Its ok Emily they are welcome here anytime they want. I keep the kitchen stocked cause I eat a lot as while. Emily you are welcome here to."

She smiled at me.

"Thanks."

I couldn't stay laying in bed any more I had to get up and move. Emily didn't try to stop me.

I walked in to Steve's room. As I walked over to him he looked at me.

"Hey alpha."

He said in a weak voice. I sat next to him and put my hand on top of his.

"Hey Steve how are you feeling?"

I said as I put his hand against my face.

"I'm feeling a lot better now that I'm home."

We smiled at each other.

"Did you start a new pack?"

He said in a weird voice.

"No I didn't start a new pack. They live here and they let me move here. I knew some of their tribe. And one of them imprinted on me."

I said the last part low. It took him a while to get what I just said.

"Wait what did you just say?"

I could feel my face grow hot.

"I said one of them imprinted on me."

I said again. He smiled at me.

"So you have a mate now?"

I nodded cause _she_ did want him for our mate. But we have to wait till he grows up more.

"That must be nice I wish I could fined my mate."

He said as he sat up.

"I'm hungry lets go and eat."

I said as I helped him out of bed. . . .


	5. Leah's Imprinting

_**Chapter 5: Leah's Imprinting **_

_**Leah's POV**_

When I got here they told me what happened after I left. Now I was sitting at the huge table with the others.

Then Tala and Steve walked in. When my eyes landed on Steve my heart started to beat fast and I all my feelings for Sam just disappeared.

"Sis are you ok?"

I looked at my brother.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I said back to him. It wasn't a lie but I was ok in some what.

I knew what just happened to me. Cause the ones that imprinted thought about it in wolf form.

I knew when I looked at him nothing else matter. Steve's eyes were locked on mine.

He made his way over to me.

"Hello. What is your name?"

Steve said. I could feel every one watching us.

"Hi. My name is Leah."

I said in a small voice.

"That's a very beautiful name."

I know that I imprinted but this felt different. I know I want to be with him no matter what.

But it feels like he's the one imprinted on me. Its like we switched roles.

I don't know if this makes since or not.

"Whats going on?"

Sam said as he looked at me. I didn't know if I should tell them now or later.

But before I could answer Tala spoke up.

"Does it really matter whats going on? Just let them talk."

She said as she took a drink of her tea. By the way she said that it was like she was telling them this was over.

And to drop it. I smiled at her and Steve put his hand on top of mine.

"Lets go for a walk."

He whispered to me. So we got up and headed for the woods.

We sat on a log and just looked at each other.

"So Leah how old are you if you don't mind me asking."

My cheeks went hot.

"I'm 20 and you?"

Steve went pale but he told me.

"I'm 369 years old."

He said in a low voice. I was in shock but deep down it didn't matter.

"Really? You don't look like it."

He smiled a little.

"Yes I'm that old but when I turned I stopped aging."

I smiled back and I put my head on to his arm.

"How did Tala save you?"

I ask him. I wanted to know every thing about him.

Steve looked at me.

"While I was just a woods men back in my village. One day a black witch came to my village to kill a white witch that healed us. She told us to run while she fought off the black witch. But we didn't get to far. There was a explosion and I was sent flying in to a tree. But there was a dead limb pointing out. I flew into it and I thought I was going to bleed out. Till I felt some one put their hands on my and pulled me off so fast that I didn't feel it. I started to black out but before that I saw a huge white wolf standing over me. Then I felt pain running threw me like horse's on the run. After that I don't reminder anything."

He took a deep breath and went on.

"When I awoke I was in a cave and a girl sitting next to me. I didn't know who she was but something in side me told me that she was there to help me. She told me what happened to my home. I was the only survivor and I was more then welcome to join her. After that I never left her side. Till some time ago I wanted to go off on my own. But then I started to be hunted by that black witch."

When he was done I had goose bumps.

"I don't know what to say."

I said to him but he put his head on top of mine.

"You don't have to say anything Leah."

Steve said softly to me. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me.

I slowly moved my face closer to his and he did the same. Soon our lips were pressed against each others.

Then he pulled back softly and I looked at him.

"Sorry."

He said but I just smiled at him.

"I'm not. I like it and I wouldn't mind if you did it again."

He smiled back at me.

"If you don't mind then I do it again."

And he did. He pressed his lips against mine.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His hand went to my hair.

Then someone coughed and we broke apart. It was Sam.

"Sorry but Leah we have to go. We have that meeting with Billy. Don't you remember?"

I forgot but I got up.

"Sorry Steve but I have to go. Maybe be we can hang out some other time."

I said.

"If that's what you want Leah then I be here waiting for you."

Then I turned and followed Sam.

"We better phase."

Sam said and we both phased as we ran. All I could think about was Steve kissing me.

_Leah imprinted!_

Yelled Jared.

_So what if I did. Most of you imprinted why cant I?_

I said to them and they were thinking about it. All their thoughts was running through my mind.

They just couldn't believe that I could imprint. I to was shocked but I was so happy that I didn't have to be the pathetic ex-girlfriend anymore.

Sam was a little hurt but he was happy that I found someone. Jacob ran beside me.

_I'm happy that you found your mate Leah._

If I could blush I would have been.

_Thanks Jake it feels so good to be wanted._

I thought back to him and it does feel good. I know that none of them liked being around me.

I know I was a bitch most of the time. But now I don't feel like the old me.

My soul is lighter then before and I really like it. Still my baby brother imprinted before me.

Made me a little mad but I get over it.

_I'm not a baby Leah! !_

Seth said loudly. Making me laugh to my self.

_Sorry Seth but no matter what you will all way be my baby brother._

And its true to. Seth just rolled his eyes at me. . . .


	6. Just Get Alone With Them

_**Chapter 6: Just Get Alone With Them**_

_**Tala's POV**_

Steve and I was sitting on my porch. The others had had a meeting so they had to leave.

Steve came after Sam went to get Leah. I moved to I could lay down.

"So this is retirement?"

Steve said to me. I looked at him.

"Yes and I like it. No worrying about someone trying to kill me. I can do all the things I want to do with out someone trying to kill me."

I said as I closed my eyes.

"Yea but I'm bored."

Steve said as he put his head back to look at me.

"If your bored lets go to the beach and go surfing."

I said as I got up.

"Yes lets go!"

Steve said as we walked back into the house. We packed up some stuff then I pulled out my Ford Mustang we got in and headed for the beach.

When we got to the beach and was taking every thing done.

"Did you forget your surfboard?"

Steve said to me as we were walking to the water.

"I never forget. I like to use ice for my board."

I said as I ran and jumped towards the water. As I landed on top of the water ice form in to a surfboard.

Steve was ahead of me but I used the water to move me forward.

"I hate you."

Steve hissed as I passed him. Being part witch I can control the elements around me.

Water happens to be my best. Then fire, earth and so on.

We were out there for hours and the waves were starting to slow. Steve and I were just sitting on our boars waiting for the next wave.

But there was people on the beach waiting for us. So we turned and headed back. When we got back my board melted back into the sea. The wolfs were there in human form and so was the Cullens.

I stopped when I saw them. Sam walked up to me.

"I know this isn't what you wanted but Billy doesn't want any bad blood. And we want to keep the peace if you can understand."

I looked at him.

"I don't have bad blood with them all of them just two. And its not like I'm going to kill them. I just don't want anything to do with them."

Sam was about to said something but I stopped him.

"Wolfs would never leave someone but vampires on the other hand. Will leave if they don't see anything in it for them."

The Cullens started to growl at me and I did the same.

"That's not true."

Alice said I stared to laugh.

"Sure it isn't. When a friend as you to stand to witness for you. Would you?"

They all nodded even Carlisle and Edward.

"Will the two people I trusted more then my own life. Didn't want to be part of it. So they left me there to die. Thanks so much for that Carlisle and Edward. Its thanks to you that I wont never to the same again."

I said and I started to shake. Which wasn't a good thing.

They looked at them then at me.

"You wouldn't have done it for us."

Edward said. I looked at him and the rage was boiling in my veins.

"Yes I would and you two know it. You didn't want to cause you were scared. I was scared but all I need from you two was to witness. I never asked you to fight for me. I would never ask that. If it did came down to a fight I would have told you to run for it. They just wanted to hear what you had to say. That's all with out you two it made me look bad."

Steve started to move away from me.

"You guys should move a few yards back."

Steve said to them. They all moved a few yards back.

"Why did you need my father to witness for?"

Renesmee said. I looked at her and I couldn't help but to smile.

I had a soft spot of hybrids.

"To tell my elders that I wasn't a killer or a threat to humans. But they run with their tails between their legs."

I said to her. Bella didn't seem to like that and growled at me.

I looked at her.

"If you don't like what you hear. Then leave I'm not stopping you."

I looked at Seth and I knew he was close to Edward. I'm going to hate my self for this.

"I don't care any more about what they didn't do. Sure I was mad for a long time. But now I have some one to make up for it."

I said as I looked at Seth. His face turned pink.

Then a letter fell from the sky. I opened it and read it.

I let out a sigh.

"Steve I have to go out of town. Look after the house and take the car back."

I said as I walked pasted them. I pulled out my bike and made it grow to full size. "How long are you going to be gone?"

Steve said as I got on my bike.

"As long as it takes me to finish my task. If the others ask just tell them the short version."

Then I took off before the others came up. _They_ wanted me to take care of a group that is power hungry Vampires.


	7. Tala's Secret

_**Hey every one. If you haven't seen my profile lately. I'm doing a poll on which three story's you guys want me to finish. So this will be my last chapter till the poll closes. So if you want to keep on going with this story go on to my profile to vote.**_

_**Chapter 7: Tala's Secret **_

_**Steve's POV**_

After Tala left every one started to leave.

"Can you guys wait."

I said in a low voice.

"Umm sure."

Sam said and they came back and sat down.

"I rather get this over with. Then do this later."

I said. Seth was looking at me.

"What did Tala mean by what she said?"

Seth said to me. The others looked at me.

Guess the Cullens are going to find out what happened that night.

"Let me start that day that she died."

I said. When I said that I smelt the shock and fear.

"What do you mean the day that she died?"

Carlisle said.

"The same day that you two left her on her own to face her elders."

I said. Edward and Carlisle looked at each other.

"If she died then why is she here?"

Said Sam.

"I get to that part. But after you two left her there. She went to her meeting. I was watching the hole thing."

I could still see their face's.

"They asked her were her witnesses was. She told them that they couldn't make it. They didn't like that. They thought that her witnesses didn't want to show up cause that Tala was dangerous."

I had to close my eyes.

"Tala was trying to tell them that she wasn't but they didn't believe her. So that's when they started to fight. I joined them in the battle. The elders might have been old but you cant kill them."

A shiver ran down my spine. At the thought of the battle.

"We fought for a very long time. I was losing a lot of blood. I'm not as good as Tala. She didn't even have a scratch on her. But then I lost my footing and one of them was about to finish me off. I didn't even see her move. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow but it never came. I looked up to see Tala standing over me with a huge blade rammed threw her chest. Blood was pouring out of her. The blade's that they use, no one can live after being killed with them."

I said.

"If no one came live then how did she make it?"

Seth said.

"I really don't know what really happened. After she fell to the ground the Elders couldn't believe. That she would sacrifice her self for someone else. By the time I got to her she was already gone. She was cold and very pale."

No matter what I will never forget the way she looked out of my mind.

"What happened next?"

Emily said with tears in her eyes. She was getting into the story.

"Will after a while of staring at her. Tala's eyes snapped opened as she bolted up gasping for air. The Elders looked like they just saw a ghost. Then a letter come out of nowhere. One of the Elders read it then passed it to the others. Then they gave Tala the letter and they vanished. I don't know what that letter said. But after that Tala became someone different. Every now and then a letter could come out of nowhere and Tala would have to go. Over time I picked up on some things. When I finally asked her what the letters are she told me. That they are tasks that she need to go and take care of. I don't know who sends them and I'm a little scared to ask her. Sometimes when she comes back she is covered from head to toe in blood and she wont talk to me for a while."

I said as I put my hands in my pockets so they wouldn't see my hands shacking. "Wow that is something. But there is a lot I still don't understand."

Sam said to me. I looked at me.

"That makes both of us. Tala has her secrets and she wont tell me about. I tell her every thing and she use to tell me but after she died. That's when she started to hid things from me."

Leah was sitting next to me. She put her hand on top of my leg.

I smiled at her. Then every one started to leave.

"Would you like to come over?"

I asked Leah and she nodded. I drove us came to Tala's place.

"How long is Tala going to be gone?"

Leah said with worry in her voice. I smiled down at my girl.

"I really don't know. Sometimes she's gone for weeks or months. Tala once said she likes to take her time and do it right. That's why it takes her so long to come back."

I said and she walked over to me and put her forehead against mine.

"If its going to be a while I can stay with you so you wont be lonely."

Her lips pressed against mine softly. I smiled into our kiss and picked her up.

Still kissing I took her back to my room.

_**Three Weeks Later Tala's POV**_

I was tired as I pulled up to my home. I parked my bike and went in side.

I could smell Steve and Leah some where in the house. I didn't bother to look for them.

Walking to my room I didn't since him following me till I got to my door. I looked over my shoulder to see Seth there.

"Welcome home."

He said as he walked up to me and put his arms around me. I put mine around him and took in his scent.

"Thanks Seth."

I said in a very tired voice.

"You look like your about to drop."

He said as he helped into my room and bed.

"I am I haven't slept in three weeks. So I'm going to sleep for a while."

I said as I pulled off the last bit of my clothes. I was in my bra and panties.

Seth's face was red as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Seth you don't have to leave. Can you stay with me while I sleep?"

I said he turned back around. I knew being apart this long as torturer on him.

Not being able to be with me. I crawled into my bed and got under the covers. Seth sat next to my bed.

"Could you lay next to me?"

I said fighting to keep my eyes open. He took off his shoes and crawled in behind me.

Putting his arms around me. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Seth's body heat felt great as I sleep. . . . .


End file.
